


Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)

by sescudos



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sescudos/pseuds/sescudos
Summary: "E você voltar para mim está contra todas as previsões, e é isso que tenho de encarar."ouTilly vai, Pike fica e ele não sabe superar tudo isso.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Sylvia Tilly
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	1. Mudanças

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a primeira vez que posto no Archive e estou me acostumando. Aceito todo tipo de comentário e dica. =) A classificação é pelos capítulos que virão.
> 
> Sei que o timing do casal parece errado, é que a dor de perder o Pike em Discovery só me atingiu agora com a nova temporada. Eu não consumo muito sobre Star Trek então não conheço muito dos termos mais técnicos ou do nome de todos os personagens.
> 
> A música que uso como título e durante a fic é do Phil Collins e combina demais com a situação e a história que criei. Vale a pena ouvir pelo menos uma vez, é lindíssima.  
> Espero que gostem!
> 
> xx

"Eu vou com a Michael."

_How can I just let you walk away,_

_just let you leave without a trace_

Estamos deitados na minha cama, as luzes baixas como você gosta. Você não está deitada no meu peito mas está bem perto de mim, meu braço por baixo de seu pescoço e um dos muitos cachos em meus dedos.

Eu sabia.

Estava esperando por isso.

Talvez já soubesse quando te pedi, quase desesperadamente, que viesse.

Você me confirmou quando veio e nos amamos desesperadamente, mesmo sem termos dito uma palavra.

"Eu sei." Mas não sei como te deixar ir, quis completar.

"Você me perdoa?

_When I stand taking every breath with you_

Tilly, você não faz ideia do quanto eu te amo. "Não há nada a perdoar." E não fará porque será pior se eu contar.

"Há sim, Chris." Agora sim, você se vira e deita sobre meu peito. Eu sinto seu queixo como um sinal de 'olhe para mim', mas eu não consigo porque tinha me prometido que não iria chorar quando me avisasse. "Eu sei que você sabe mas eu…"

"Você é uma boa amiga e jamais deixaria Michael sozinha. Isso sem contar todo seu profissionalismo; você realmente é ótima." Não permito que ela diga também.

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

Depois de ter visto o que vi, ter espiado por uma dobra do tempo que não deveria, eu sei que a viagem que ela fará vai mudar a Sylvia que conheço, mas ela continuará me conhecendo. De todas as coisas que irão mudar nos próximos anos para ela, eu permanecerei o mesmo. Ela sempre vai me conhecer e entender.

Quando nos beijamos e novamente tiramos nossas roupas, já não existe desespero. Nos tocamos lentamente para que as pontas de nossos dedos decorem a pele um do outro. Queremos capturar com nossos lábios o gosto e sensação da boca do outro. Quando me afundo nela eu só sei pedir a qualquer força superior que eu fique preso para sempre aqui e agora com ela.

Mas acaba. Gloriosamente, deliciosamente, os dois com sorrisos e lágrimas no rosto ao mesmo tempo.

Ela dorme aqui comigo depois de algumas horas a mais acordados. Nós jantamos a luz das estrelas – que já são muito comuns, um efeito colateral de viver no espaço –, tomamos o vinho que eu guardava para uma ocasião especial – eu esperava que fosse em alguns anos depois de vivermos juntos, ela de branco e eu de terno preto, seu cabelo laranja solto e livre complementando a vista, com nossos amigos ao redor – e jogamos o jogo de tabuleiro que guardava da minha infância – que queria jogar com ela ao voltarmos juntos para minha cidade natal.

Mudanças.

Durante a manhã, ela deixa meu quarto sem nos importamos muito com quem poderia ver ou não essa cena. Afinal, que diferença fará?  
Em algumas horas ela não existirá mais… sem deixar rastros.

* * *

Estou com minha tripulação da Enterprise, preparados e na porta de entrada da nave auxiliar que nos tirará da Discovery pela última vez. A rampa parece se fechar cada vez mais, mesmo que ainda não tenha se movido. Do outro lado, vejo a tripulação da Discovery, minha tripulação também, os que vão e os que ficam.

Sylvia está chorando.

E eu não posso permitir que essa seja minha última memória com ela.

Os protocolos não importam.

Vou até metade do caminho e ela me encontra.

"Eu não sei se…"

"Está tudo bem."

E seus braços me envolvem, assim como sua boca e as lágrimas.

"Eu preciso dizer, Chris. Me deixa dizer."

Diz, Christopher.

"Eu amo você, Sylvia," eu digo, as testas juntas.

Seus olhos se abrem e seu sorriso também. "Eu amo você, Christopher."

_How can you just walk away from me_

_when all I can do is watch you leave?_

Ela me solta e sua direção é oposta à minha. Tão errado…

Nossos olhos não se desconectam até que a rampa se feche. Subo rapidamente para a Ponte e retomo minha função de capitão.

O processo não é fácil e por um tempo tenho que desativar a presença Sylvia da minha cabeça.

Até que eu assisto… o espaço-tempo se dobrando, o Anjo Vermelho liderando a Discovery que segue para o desconhecido – como sempre – com a minha Tilly dentro.

Ela estava certa. E eu, sendo egoísta. Ela jamais poderia ser feliz ou plenamente realizada na Enterprise ou apenas comigo.

Isso doía mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

* * *

Meses se passaram desde o _ocorrido,_ que não deveria sequer ser motivo de memória para a Enterprise mas para muitos, como eu, o tempo com a Discovery foi um tempo de renascimento.

E eu amei pela primeira vez em tanto tempo… tive o amor em meus braços, com suas palavras rápidas, vontade de aprender, um talento completamente reconhecível para ser capitã e o cabelo laranja. O sorriso também mas esse não era só meu, era de todos da nossa tripulação e eu achava isso ótimo. Nada levantava melhor a moral da equipe do que o sorriso de Sylvia Tilly.

Eu lembrava constantemente e diaramente. Acordado, nos meus sonhos. Eu sempre lembraria…


	2. Memórias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbackzinhos smut. Porque minha vida é feita de escrever flashbacks para casais impossíveis.

_'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears_

Era tarde da noite (seguindo o horário da terra em meu relógio) e desde meu _vislumbre_ nada mais importava, para ser sincero. Aproveitei que a troca de turnos já tinha acontecido e o número de oficiais diminuiu para passear pela Discovery.

A nave era deslumbrante. Claramente uma nave moderna e cheia de segredos para descobrir. Diferente da Enterprise, mas não melhor. Ainda não me sentia em casa e menos ainda depois de…

Suspiro fundo. Mais uma longa noite sem descansar, o que só piorava a forma como me sentia.

Continuei caminhando pela nave numa mistura de passeio noturno com ronda atenta. Cheguei a porta do laboratório onde fica o motor de esporos e resolvi entrar. Esperava encontrar Stamets e pediria a ele um tour para tentar me distrair, mesmo que já conhecesse bem o funcionamento.

Mas não foi ele que encontrei.

A alferes Tilly caminhava de um lado para o outro, falando sozinha. Seu cabelo cheio balançava com ela e mesmo que minha entrada não tenha sido cuidadosa ela não pareceu me notar.

“Existem milhões de formas de fazer isso acontecer, Sylvia, você só precisa ser cuidadosa e retomar tudo… não, não, espere, pense bem nos cálculos, você é melhor que isso – mesmo que às vezes seja descuidada mas por enquanto tudo está bem e…”

Não consegui mais acompanhar. Ela claramente não estava bem pois ao mesmo tempo que falava e andava, chorava.

“Tilly?” Tentei manter minha voz baixa para não piorar sua situação.

Ela claramente se assustou mas percebi que ficou mais envergonhada do que assustada. Secou rapidamente as lágrimas. “Capitão. Boa noite. O que posso fazer por você?”

“Eu… queria encontrar o tenente Stamets. Para ficar a par da situação do motor porém ele não está.”

“Posso lhe informar, se quiser. Tenho trabalhado muito com ele.” E sorriu, mesmo com os olhos ainda vermelhos.

Meu peito se aqueceu pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

“Tudo bem.”

Nós ficamos atrás do painel que ela trabalhava, minuto a minuto sua voz se tornando mais calma, e claramente já não chorava mais. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade de explicações mas mesmo assim um tempo curto demais para ficar tão perto dela, ela terminou. “Ufa.” Tilly riu.

“Obrigada, alferes. Você…” Tentava calcular bem minhas palavras porque claramente ela nutria algum sentimento por mim. Tinha percebido na Ponte, toda vez que falava com ela ou olhava para ela, sua ansiedade parecia piorar e sua postura sempre ficava mais dura. E eu não posso falar que não gostava disso mas não existia espaço algum para isso na minha mente, muito menos na realidade. “Você está bem? Gostaria de um café?”

“Eu estou… e não estou. Acho que ninguém está. Um café seria legal.”

Andamos silenciosamente pela nave até chegarmos ao refeitório e ela nos buscou dois cafés. “Espero que goste de café com leite. O doutor Culber me proibiu de tomar café puro.”

Eu rio porque é completamente compreensível. “Ele faz muito bem. Acho que seria humanamente impossível que sua mente se desligasse se você ingerisse café.”

A sensação é que ficamos horas ali. Não falei muito, apenas quando ela me perguntava sobre a vida de capitão. Claramente ela tinha interesse no cargo e eu começava a achar que ela se encaixaria, mesmo não tendo ainda alguns _protocolos_ definidos em seu comportamento.

“E sobre parceiros? Ou parceiras?”

Aí está a falta de protocolo.

“Um capitão não tem muito tempo para isso, especialmente se ele for desenvolver o relacionamento depois de assumir uma nave. Ele não pode se relacionar além do aceitável com sua tripulação.”

Ela olhou para seu copo já vazio. “É por isso que não o vemos nas festas?”

Os limites são lentamente empurrados por Tilly a cada pergunta. E eu não me importava… a forma como conversava comigo, sua risada, o ar cada vez mais pesado entre nós dois me faziam responder todas as suas perguntas.

“É exatamente por isso.” Olhei meu relógio e já era tarde, para nós dois. “Bom,” disse me levantando, “acho que deveríamos ir dormir.”

Ela levantou também e joguei os copos no lixo. “Capitão, permissão para falar algo que provavelmente não deveria?”

Meu coração afunda. “Cuidado, alferes…” Seu olhar parecia decepcionado e eu me sentia um menininho perto dela. Eu já sabia que permitiria. “Permissão concedida. Desde que isso se mantenha em segredo.”

Tilly respirou fundo. “Michael me contou. Sobre tudo… Gostaria de dizer que o acho o melhor capitão da Frota Estelar que já conheci.”

“Tirando a parte da quebra de sigilo de Michael, você não disse nada que não deveria, Tilly.” Provoquei. Queria mais do que ela poderia me dar.

“É. Vou dizer agora,” ela riu. Esperou uns 3 segundos e disse: “Você é muito bonito.”

Eu seguro minha vontade de rir também. Apenas sorrio e aceno com a cabeça. “Obrigado, alferes. Manterei isso em mente quando estiver comandando a Ponte.”

Ela sorriu. “Fará toda a diferença. Obrigada pela companhia hoje. O dia foi terrível mas conversar com você agora me ajudou. Permissão para uma última inconveniência?”

Seu olhar indicava que superaria o comentário sobre minha suposta beleza. Acenei com a cabeça, me preparando para o que quer que fosse.

Tilly se aproximou e beijou meu rosto. A bochecha, quase chegando perto da minha boca.

Ela não ficou para ver minha reação. Simplesmente saiu do refeitório, me deixando com a pele que tinha beijado queimando e uma vontade imensa de segui-la.

* * *

Semanas se passaram desde nosso encontro no laboratório e cafeteria e eu realmente não conseguia parar de pensar nobeijo. Me sentia na escola novamente, a excitação borbulhando apenas por receber um simples beijo na bochecha.

O dia tinha sido cheio, nada muito impossível mas cansativo. Aproveitei que tínhamos parado em uma de nossas bases e que a grande maioria da tripulação estava fora da nave para relaxar um pouco. Alcancei a bebida que tinha guardada comigo e me permiti beber aquela noite.

Talvez demais.

Algumas horas depois, já bêbado, comecei a ouvir músicas da terra da minha infância mas também músicas recentes. Era um exercício que fazia com regularidade para me manter em conexão com meu local de origem.

Mas pensar na Terra e no meu passado me fez pensar no meu – tremo só de pensar – futuro e em tudo que a Discovery ainda viveria antes de eu voltar 100% para a Enterprise. A ansiedade começou a ferver dentro de mim e não era um sentimento que combinasse muito bem com álcool. Por isso, fui ao lugar que mais me sinto confortável na nave: a Ponte, ainda mais quando ela está vazia.

Mas ao chegar lá encontrei Tilly sozinha, observando a base estelar e os astros que estavam visíveis da grande janela.

Lentamente e silenciosamente tentei deixar o ambiente pois não queria encontrar com a alferes estando bêbado, mas exatamente por estar na situação que estava não fui tão silencioso assim.

“Senhor?” Odiei essa palavra na voz jovem de Tilly.

“Olá, alferes. Tudo bem?”

“Tudo. E com o senhor?”

De novo. Não deveria me incomodar, é o natural quando se fala com um superior... mas não queria que _ela_ falasse assim.

“Só vim checar. Boa noite.”

“Espera.” Quando percebeu o tom inquisidor para seu superior, logo se consertou: “Por favor.”

Já estava de costas para ela e fecho meus olhos, suspirando. Não é um bom momento…

“Você não me respondeu se está bem, Capitão.”

Tentando disfarçar, vou até minha cadeira para recuperar o equilíbrio e olho para ela que está alguns metros a frente. “Estou ótimo. Porque não estaria?”

Tilly continua me olhando e passo por passo se aproxima. Ela está agora ao lado da cadeira. Não tenho coragem de olhar em seus olhos. Não é um bom momento. Não quero que ela me veja assim, humilhado. Derrotado.

Mas ela me força. Sentando no braço cadeira, Tilly pega meu queixo e me faz lhe encarar. Ela vê as lágrimas que não permito chorar.

“Eu sei, lembra?”

Concordei com a cabeça, movendo meu rosto para longe do seu toque. “Alferes, não é o momento. Aliás…” Balanço a cabeça me proibindo de continuar falando. “Vou voltar pro meu quarto e sugiro que faça o mesmo.”

Eu saio da Ponte sem esperar pela sua resposta e quando entro em meu quarto percebo que as portas não se fecham completamente. Ela as segura.

“Tilly… o que está fazendo?”

“Vou entrar.”

Não respondo, pelo menos não verbalmente, mas meu corpo está gritando que sim, especialmente minha virilha.

Ela percebe. Ah, ela percebe…

O quarto está escuro e só a luz das estrelas nos iluminam. Nem seu cabelo de fogo está visível e quando ela finalmente entra e as portas se fecham por completo, o quarto fica ainda mais escuro.

Eu escuto seus passos cautelosos e sinto muita vontade de lhe estender a mão, para que não caísse em nenhuma das minhas bagunças bêbadas.

Tilly para a um passo de mim. “Permissão para me aproximar?”

Já estávamos quebrando um milhão de regras, não era necessário me perguntar mas ela queria ouvir. Queria que eu confirmasse. Queria saber se eu estava na mesma página que ela.

“Tilly, eu…”

“Sim ou não, capitão.”

Sinto seus dedos roçarem em meu braço, levemente, perguntando como ela. Só esse toque me faz fechar os olhos e ter tontura. De olhos ainda fechados, inalo seu perfume e me pergunto como seria poder acordar banhado com seu cheiro. Estou perdido e sei disso quando respondo, num sussurro, “Sim.”

Seu próximo passo não é tão certo como os anteriores mas suas mãos sobem firmemente pelos meus braços até se encontrarem em minha nuca.

“Capitão…”

“Tilly,” interrompo-a, ainda sussurando. “Eu acho que você pode usar meu primeiro nome agora.”

Mesmo no escuro, sei que ela sorriu. “Christopher…” Tilly praticamente chora meu nome, antes que eu abrace sua cintura e lhe beije.

Seu beijo é literalmente doce de algo que bebia ou comia antes de me encontrar. Suas mãos acariciam meu pescoço, vez ou outra puxando fracamente meus cabelos ali, as unhas me provocando. Minhas pernas estão bambas e não só porque estou bêbado. O equilíbrio dela parece estar afetado também e depois de muitos – e poucos – minutos de beijo, nos separamos. Não sem protestos sussurrantes da parte dela.

Acendo as luzes apenas o suficiente para que possamos nos ver e locomover dentro do quarto. Não consigo notar todos os seus detalhes mas ela parece corada. Menina mulher.

“Eu vou pegar água para mim e escovarei meus dentes para tirar o gosto de bebida da boca. Sinta-se à vontade, tudo bem? Você quer beber alguma coisa?”

Ela acena negativamente com a cabeça e bate as duas mãos nas coxas, um sinal claro de não saber muito bem o que fazer.Eu perco todas as restrições quando, antes de ir, puxo Tilly para mais um beijo.

Me olho no espelho do banheiro e novamente me sinto na época escolar. Não me permito pensar demais, apenas de menos na verdade, quando termino de escovar os dentes e decido voltar para o quarto sem camisa. _Realmente muito corajoso._

Só que Tilly, como sempre, estava anos-luz a minha frente.

Deitada na minha cama, a luz do quarto baixa, sua pele branca completamente exposta.  
Seu colo.  
Seus seios.  
Barriga.  
Cintura.  
Coxas.  
Pernas.  
Nua.  
Por inteiro e para mim.

“Demais?” Ela pergunta incerta, sem me olhar diretamente.

Eu sorrio e sinto um instinto quase animal se apoderar de mim. Vou até o pé da cama, apoio meus joelhos um em cada lado das pernas dela e beijo seu tornozelo direito. “Sim. Tilly,” digo, beijando agora seus dois joelhos, “demais.” Faço uma trilha de beijos que sobe de seu joelho por sua coxa. “Demais mesmo, demais _demais_.” Chego em sua barriga. Beijo com cuidado e percebo que ela se revira.

“Cócegas.” Ela diz, já com as mãos em meus cabelos e um sorriso arrebatador.

Eu estou sentado sob seu corpo e a visão que tenho dela… o cabelo emoldurando o rosto, os seios livres e os braços sem timidez apoiados em minhas coxas.

“Se em algum momento se sentir desconfortável, Tilly, me fale.”

“Eu acho isso impossível. E me chame pelo meu primeiro nome também.”

Abaixo meu tronco em sua direção e encaixo meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço. Deixo alguns beijos molhados ali até chegar em seu ouvido e repetir “Sylvia, Sylvia, Sylvia, Sylvia…”

Isso parece ter tido algum efeito intenso pois ela me puxa pelo cabelo e me beija, o clima romântico e inocente se tornando luxurioso, nossas línguas batalhando por controle, os leves gemidos que saem do fundo da sua garganta caminhando por todo meu corpo até chegar no meio das minhas pernas – que aliás, já dava total noção da vontade que tinha de tê-la assim comigo.

Suas pernas me acolhem e nossos centros se tocam, ainda por cima das minhas roupas, mas o suficiente para nos fazer suspirar. Ainda me beijando ela começa a luta contra o cós da minha calça e cueca e me divirto com seu desespero de menina.

“Chris… por favor. Você não tem ideia de quanto tempo…”

“Tenho sim. Tenho total noção de quanto tempo.” Ela sorri ao ouvir minha declaração.

Me livro das minhas últimas peças de roupa e volto para a mesma posição. Quando me encosto em sua entrada vejo estrelas mas ainda não me aprofundo. Deixo de beijar sua boca e desço para o seu colo.

Entre ‘uhum’s, ‘por favor’, e ‘não pare’ eu me sinto como o melhor homem do mundo. E ela, a mulher mais perfeita, feita para estar aqui comigo. Esse é um jogo perigoso

– e delicioso – demais.

Minhas mãos estão em seus seios assim como minha boca. Sinto seus mamilos endurecerem e continuo.

“Você é linda, Sylvia. Seus seios são lindos. Seu cabelo é lindo. Seu rosto, seu corpo…” Eu continuo louvando-a quando minha boca não está ocupada.

Sinto sua mão passando por entre a minha barriga e a dela, alcançando sua própria umidade e seus dedos trabalhando ferozmente. Sua respiração fica mais errática e logo os suspiros se tornam gemidos que enchem meu quarto. O som da sua voz tomada de prazer é combustível para mim e eu não paro.

“Você é tão perfeita… Continue, não pare. Eu quero ver você gozar comigo.”

“Chris, por favor… Me beije também.”

Por um minuto não entendo seu pedido mas logo meus olhos se abrem a ele, um pedido que eu jamais negaria. Abaixo meu corpo, minhas pernas saindo da cama, e encaro a sua parte mais íntima. O cheiro é inebriante, o calor acolhedor e eu quase desisto para entrar nela de uma vez mas seus dedos continuam trabalhando por cima do seu ponto mais sensível e eu aproveito para sentir seu gosto. Com uma longa lambida, de baixo para cima.

“Isso… eu não… não para…”

Enquanto ela implora, minha boca e língua continuam o trabalho e uma das minhas mãos sobe até seu seio. Em poucos minutos, tudo parece ser demais para ela pois sinto seus músculos se contraírem e a escuto chamando meu nome, de novo e de novo.

Eu estava dolorosamente excitado e sabia que esse era o melhor momento. Com Sylvia ainda derretida sobre a cama, novamente me coloco em sua entrada e lentamente me empurro para dentro dela…

Eu nunca me senti dessa forma.

Nós dois gememos e eu deixo meu corpo cair, parado, até que ela começa a se mexer buscando movimento. Eu sorrio e mordo seu pescoço, lentamente entrando e saindo. Ela vira seu rosto em direção a minha cabeça e beija minha testa.

“Sylvia, você vai me matar.” Eu digo, a voz rouca, mordendo, lambendo e beijando seu pescoço.

“Eu certamente espero que não. Não quero perder isso.”

Rimos e continuo, agora um pouco mais forte e rápido, enquanto nos beijamos e gememos ao mesmo tempo.

Levanto meu troco, ainda dentro dela e exploro seu corpo com as mãos. Quero tocar cada centímetro, decorar sua pele, alguns locais apertando com mais força. E decido me aventurar…

Passo a mão por debaixo de onde estamos conectados e alcanço o músculo rígido e circular logo abaixo, apenas acariciando. Tilly me olha surpresa.

“Ok?” Pergunto.

Ela sorri e seus olhos estão tomados com um fogo da mesma cor de seu cabelo. “Mais que ok.”

Continuo nesse movimento por algum tempo mas a posição não é das melhores para isso. Quando paro, ela me puxa para um beijo longo.

“Deixa eu facilitar,” ela diz, ofegante.

Quando nos desconecta, Tilly se coloca de costas para mim e vejo sua bunda literalmente me convidando para mais, mais forte, mais intenso, _mais._

Eu dou risada. “Posso continuar agora?”

“Por favor, senhor.”

Dessa vez o ‘senhor’ não me incomoda, muito pelo contrário. Me posiciono e entro, sem cerimônias, e já começo a estimular Sylvia como fazia antes. O barulho de nossos corpos se encontrando, fortes e rápidos, e nossos gemidos preenchem o silêncio e eu espero que o universo inteiro possa ouvir. Menos a tripulação, obviamente.

“Christopher, eu… Eu vou…”

“Isso, minha menina. Goze comigo, chame meu nome. Não se prenda.”

E ela veio. Como um furacão ao meu redor, me apertando, chamando meu nome enquanto eu puxo seu cabelo. Ela aproveita esse movimento para se levantar e nossos corpos ficam ainda mais grudados. Minhas duas mãos voltam para os seus seios enquanto ela surfa a onda de seu orgasmo.

Eu continuo e sinto o meu se aproximando. Quando gozo meu corpo se transporta para outra galáxia, com ela, e Sylvia está com um dos braços levantados para puxar o meu cabelo dessa vez.

Assim que a onda de sentimentos e prazer diminui, eu saio de dentro dela e nós dois caímos na cama, lado a lado. Nós rimos, ela se aninha em mim e eu beijo sua testa suada.

“Banho?” Ela me pergunta minutos depois, ainda com a voz sonolenta mas com uma promessa implícita.


	3. Vazio

_So take a look at me now, there's just an empty space..._

_And there's nothing left here to remind me,_

_Just the memory of your face_

Repetir essas cenas em minha mente se tornou um exercício contínuo. Meu treinamento e experiência não me permitem que isso afete demais o trabalho de capitão mas é impossível não olhar para o lado e sentir a falta dela ali, tão próxima. Depois da nossa primeira noite, a ansiedade que passava pelo corpo dela cada vez que a olhava foi substituída por um sorriso tímido que ela escondia muito bem de todos, menos de mim. As vezes, até ousava uma piscadinha de leve e era a minha vez de segurar o riso. O tempo passava mais rápido quando eu ouvia sua voz, quando observava – tentando desesperadamente disfarçar – seu corpo dobrado por cima da mesa de trabalho, quando a visitava no laboratório...

Tudo isso se foi agora. Ela não está mais aqui comigo, ela sequer está aqui no _presente_ comigo, sabe-se lá quantos anos-luz a frente… Essas memórias vivem apenas em mim no tempo atual e ao mesmo tempo que isso me apavora – porque embora eu não queira e nem possa esquecê-la agora, eu não tenho controle sobre o que vai acontecer comigo e todas essas memórias podem se perder de um segundo para o outro – eu me sinto muito privilegiado por ter memórias com ela que ninguém mais tem. Nem mesmo a Michael.

A minha saudade de Sylvia é incontrolável mas não quer dizer que eu não sinta falta dos outros. Porra, como eu sinto falta da tripulação da Discovery que se foi! Sinto falta da nave também… aquele motor de esporos seria muito útil para toda Frota Estelar. A coragem e a determinação de todos os tripulantes que se foram representam o espírito dessa instituição e tê-los aqui e agora seria como o primeiro folego de um homem que se afoga, porém é exatamente por essa coragem e determinação que eles não estão mais aqui.

Minha nave. Minha tripulação.

Minha Sylvia.

* * *

_Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space_

Dizer que sinto o vazio é apenas arranhar a superfície do meu sentimento. A equipe médica da Enterprise que se responsabilizou psicologicamente por aqueles que viveram tão próximos à Discovery nos diagnosticou como “pessoas enlutadas”. Sim, como se a tripulação, o passado, nossas esperanças e tudo aquilo que a Discovery representava para nós tivesse morrido.

“Christopher, tudo que vocês passaram significou algo muito importante para você e para toda a galáxia.” A psicóloga começava a sessão sempre do mesmo jeito.

“Sim, eu sei,” já estava muito cansado do discurso ‘sem eles teríamos todos morrido’ que minha psicóloga insistia em repetir, assim como muitos outros. Eu sei mesmo disso! O que não quer dizer que minha parte humana e apaixonada não grite de volta ‘era melhor estar morto do que sem ela’.

“Eu e os outros médicos julgamos necessário um funeral.”

UM O QUE? “Funeral? Por acaso alguém morreu?” Tento com todas as forças disfarçar a raiva.

“Lembra que falávamos do processo de luto que vocês estão enfrentando? Existem muitos estudos que mostram que alguns seres humanos não conseguem ultrapassar essa fase sem uma despedida adequada.”

Eu e Tilly nos despedimos, pensei. Não acho que a palavra ‘adequado’ definiria nossa despedida mas, com certeza, eu me despedi dela.

Esquivei o tempo todo desse possível evento e obviamente a mulher que me analisava a todo segundo sabia disso, mas ela foi compreensiva e não insistiu. Pelo menos por hoje.

Caminho para o meu quarto depois da sessão, sem querer ser importunado. Nos últimos dias eu tenho tentado comer na cafeteria, com todos, ou em algum lugar que possa ser visto e, dessa forma, inspirar as pessoas mesmo que eu mesmo não me sinta inspirado. Capitão Christopher Pike… existe um significado no meu nome e aceito-o, não de bom grado atualmente.

Mas hoje não tenho condições de ficar caminhando por aí, balançando a cabeça para cada tripulante que passa por mim, fingindo alegria e conformismo. Não estou conformado. Não quero aceitar e de forma alguma aceitarei um velório para pessoas que não estão mortas. Eu não posso aceitar pensar que ela está morta.

_And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face_

Ao entrar nos meus aposentos eu ainda consigo ver a presença dela aqui e ali, mesmo tantos meses – quem quero enganar, mesmo depois de um ano – da sua partida. As pantufas que usava ficaram na Enterprise, no meu quarto, porque o futuro não precisava das pantufas de Sylvia; precisava sim do seu brilhantismo para resolver enigmas e para se tornar a futura capitã da Discovery, depois de Saru. A forma como ela arrumava a cama se tornou a forma como eu arrumo a cama, mesmo que no início isso tenha sido motivo de discussões acaloradas (que foram resolvidas de formas tão acaloradas quanto).

Cada discussão que tivemos… a forma como arrumávamos a cama, acordar cedo para aproveitarmos nosso dia de folga ou tarde para colocar o sono em dia, assistir a um programa antigo da Terra ou ver se existia alguma novidade, estudar e ler juntos ou discutir os resultados do dia… Tudo parecia tão importante e definitivo no momento, como se tivéssemos todo o tempo do mundo nas mãos, como se todos os nossos planos fossem se cumprir.

Como se ela não fosse embora.

Como se eu não tivesse que ficar.

Como se nossa vida fosse outra e tivéssemos nos conhecido num bar qualquer na Terra.

Como se tivéssemos a chance de sermos felizes pra sempre.

O tempo que perdemos, todos os olhares que controlamos antes de finalmente ceder ao nosso desejo que já era enorme, um prelúdio do tamanho do amor que estava por vir.

Enquanto estou sentado na minha cama com um vazio que me devora por dentro, as lágrimas começam a me irritar. As lembranças, pela primeira vez, me tiram do sério. _Como ela ousou em me tirar do meu curso, fatalmente catastrófico, para piorar tudo indo embora?_

_Em que mundo a vida do tão grandioso Capitão Pike poderia me consumir menos de tristeza e raiva?_

_Em qual período da minha vida eu seria feliz, verdadeiramente feliz, sem lembrar no segundo seguinte que esse é um conceito que já não me pertence mais a décadas?_

Enquanto me questionava, a raiva só aumentava e eu me descontrolo. Só volto para a minha plena consciência depois do surto que deixou resultados que pareciam a explosão de uma estrela dentro dos meus aposentos. Minha cama, antes arrumada como ela gostava, estava revirada. A mesa tombada no chão. Uma de suas pantufas dentro do vaso sanitário. Meus livros espalhados… E eu sentado contra a porta, os joelhos no peito e as mãos no rosto, tentando controlar as lágrimas de raiva e de saudade e de tristeza e de… vazio.

Não ter a Sylvia é vazio. É o vácuo lá de fora, aqui dentro. Dentro de mim.


	4. Aniversários e cartas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike recebe umas lembranças da Sylvia.
> 
> Juntei dois capítulos para fazer esse aqui mais longo, espero que vocês gostem! <3

_I wish I could just make you turn around_

_Turn around and see me cry_

Hoje é o quarto aniversário da partida da Discovery e desde o ano passado, o Controle devidamente _controlado_ e o processo bem estudado, o assunto já não é mais ultrassecreto. Embora seja bom poder lidar com tudo isso sem as precauções do segredo, é perturbador que muitas pessoas venham me perguntar como estou, o que houve e qual era minha afinidade com a alferes Tilly. A tripulação da Enterprise nunca me fez esse tipo de pergunta e já vi um oficial ou outro entrando em discussões com outros tripulantes da Frota que perguntam sobre nós quando paramos nas Bases.

A repercussão do nosso relacionamento acabou sendo maior do que eu esperava, alguns Almirantes até me questionaram sobre e eu, sem ter o porque esconder, sem ter ela aqui comigo e sem ter vontade alguma de mentir sobre o amor da minha vida, contei toda a verdade. Eles, obviamente, não gostaram de ouvir a forma como iniciamos nosso relacionamento mesmo que os detalhes _sórdidos_ tenham ficado propositalmente de lado. Eu não recebi nenhuma punição nem fui afastado do cargo até pelo bom relacionamento que tenho com muitos dos chefes da Frota Estelar… o meu castigo foi ter que dividir várias memórias que cuido e lembro com carinho com pessoas que não fazem parte da minha vida mas foi o preço que paguei por me envolver com ela. Dadas as circunstâncias, foi um valor baixo.

Depois de toda a excitação inicial, a liderança da Frota Estelar deixou de fazer reuniões sobre a Discovery e apenas manteve os registros e relatórios das reuniões salvos. Os tripulantes da Enterprise que não tinham tanto contato com a Discovery pararam que nos questionar e até alguns deles que tiveram laços de amizade com a Discovery conseguiram finalmente seguir em frente. Eu, mais uma vez, me via sozinho porque essas pessoas se sentiam como eu e de repente não se sentiam mais. Todos conseguiam ressignificar, superar, seguir em frente enquanto eu ainda choro quando ouço nossa música preferida ou quando tomo café com leite no café da manhã das minhas folgas.

Exatamente por ser uma data “aniversário” – eu odeio quando usam essa palavra, porque aniversários pressupõem festas felizes com pessoas que se amam no mesmo espaço-tempo – hoje ocorrerá uma cerimônia bastante formal sobre o acontecido. Todas as naves e frotas disponíveis e que poderiam sair de seus postos foram convidadas mas a Enterprise recebeu um convite-intimato deixando bem claro que deveríamos estar ali pro momento de solenidade.

Ao terminar de me vestir e me ver usando o uniforme apropriado para a ocasião sinto uma pontada no peito e viajo para muito tempo atrás.

“Chris,” Tilly me chama, deitada na cama enquanto estou sentado a minha mesa lendo. “Eu nunca te vi usando seu uniforme formal… de festas.”

Eu deixo meu livro pra trás (já o planejava fazer a um tempo) e deito com ela na cama, abraçando-a e beijando sua nuca. “É que não frequento as festas que vocês promovem… e mesmo assim, não o usaria pra não ficar o capitão chato e velho usando roupa formal.”

“Você não é chato nem velho.” Nós rimos. “Se importa de vestir? Para eu ver?”

Qualquer pedido dela me levaria a lugares inimagináveis. Coloquei a roupa e terminamos a noite tirando-a, de qualquer maneira.

Volto da minha memória ainda em frente ao espelho e sozinho, obviamente.

Quando saio da nave, fecho os olhos por um momento saboreando cada sensação que a Terra sempre me proporciona. Eu amo estar no espaço, amo liderar minha tripulação e nave mas não há lugar como a minha casa. Caminho pelo pátio, entrando no grandioso prédio com calma ainda tentando absorver que estou aqui depois de tanto tempo. Revejo alguns antigos colegas e amigos, visito meus antigos lugares preferidos e chego ao auditório lotado. Sento-me no lugar reservado ao lado da minha tripulação e esperamos em silêncio até que comece.

Embora seja especial, a cerimônia é simples. A história da Discovery é contada desde o começo, quando nem eu conhecia a nave até chegar ao meu comando. Quando falam meu nome, palmas preenchem o som do ambiente e agradeço virando-me em minha cadeira e acenando para a plateia.

“Aproveitando que ele está aqui, peço que o Capitão Christopher Pike suba, por favor.”

O meu discurso planejado por mim, minha psicóloga e por uma equipe especializada da Frota Estelar se encontra em meu bolso, dividido em cartões para eu ler.

“Boa tarde a todos. É com prazer e honra que venho aqui hoje dividir, de forma clara mas objetiva, a minha história com a Discovery. Hoje faz quatro anos e…” _Não faz um dia que eu não sinta a falta dela._ “E a coragem e sacrifício da tripulação nos mantêm vivos desde então. Eu cheguei na Discovery em meio a um problema complicado com o antigo capitão, que…”

Eu leio toda a história, em voz alta, e percebo que aquelas palavras realmente não eram minhas.

“Por isso, hoje honro e agradeço todos os profissionais, tripulantes e amigos que encontrei na Discovery… Dentre muitos, menção honrosa a Cientista e Primeira-Oficial Michael Burnham, Tenente Paul Stamets, Tenente Hugh Culber, Tenente Saru e… Alferes Tilly.”

Fico alguns segundos sentido o gosto do nome dela em minha boca assim, na frente de tantas pessoas, sem que elas saibam o real significado disso. Meus amigos da Enterprise me olham compreensivos e vários outros na plateia me olham com curiosidade. Termino meu discuso e saio dos holofotes me sentando e sentindo o vazio se tornando cada vez mais profundo, assim como o peso da saudade. Chorar não é uma opção nesse momento mas eu até gostaria que fosse.

Mas a opção se torna realidade quando estou na privacidade do meu quarto, já com a nave bem longe da Terra.

_There's so much I need to say to you,_

_So many reasons why_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

“Chris, espere!”

O Almirante que conduziu a cerimônia vem vindo em minha direção com uma caixa em mãos, minutos antes que eu embarque novamente na Enterprise e deixe a Terra. “Olá, almirante. Como vai?”

“Tudo bem, capitão. É uma data emocionante.”

“Com certeza é, a viagem da Discovery é um capítulo histórico da história do universo e da Frota Estelar.”

“Eu acabei de falar com a família da Sylvia Tilly, eles vieram acompanhar a cerimônia e receber os pertences que ela deixou para eles.”

A família dela estava aqui. Eles me viram e não fazem nem ideia e ela deixou… pertences? Pisco algumas vezes para processar todas as informações. “Importante mantermos contato com eles, senhor. Estamos vivos graças à filha dessa família.” E sou completamente apaixonado por ela.

“Sim, tivemos uma longa conversa. Estamos montando a biografia dos tripulantes da Discovery que se foram. Achamos que se faz necessário e que agora que tudo está bem é uma boa forma de homenageá-los.” Eu fico um pouco tenso com essa informação. Isso quer dizer que..? “Fique tranquilo. Fiz questão de acompanhar o trabalho feito em relação a biografia de Tilly para que nenhuma informação sobre vocês entre na obra.”

“Obrigado, almirante.”

“Fora dos registros agora… Eu imagino como tudo isso deva ser difícil para você e agradeço o grande compromisso que tem com a Frota. E sobre isso aqui,” ele diz levantando a caixa que está em suas mãos. “Ela deixou algo para você também. A família não sabe de nada e quando viu a inscrição ‘Capitão Christopher Pike’ decidiu que gostaria de entregar a você sem mexer. Então aqui está, Capitão.”

Recebo o objeto de suas mãos e para ser sincero não tinha dado atenção à caixa desde que começamos a conversa, mas agora estou ansioso para abri-la logo. “Obrigado pelo apoio. Falaremos em breve.”

“Boa viagem, Capitão.”

A caixa ficou por várias horas esquecida ou eu tentei fingir que ela estava esquecida. Reconhecia a letra de Sylvia na parte de cima, meu nome escrito por inteiro e com meu cargo na frente… uma precaução que embora não seja mais útil, faz sentido. Assumi o cargo que estava escrito naquela caixa assim que voltei para a nave e isso tornou mais fácil resistir a tentação de abri-la o mais rápido possível.

“Capitão,” Número Um chamou. “Poderíamos conversar em particular?”

Quando chegamos até o Ready Room despenco na cadeira. “Estou exausto, Una.”

“Eu sei, por isso lhe chamei. Porque não vai descansar? Estamos em curso e devemos demorar até chegar. Se tivermos qualquer problema posso resolver e prometo lhe chamar se julgar necessário. Além do mais, sei que tem algo tirando sua concentração.”

“Tem algo tirando minha concentração a anos, Una,” eu respondo e nós rimos. Era uma das poucas amigas que ainda tinha por aqui.

“Mas hoje parece pior. Vá. Não vou aceitar não como resposta.”

Minha relação com Una já passou por altos e baixos mas quando estamos só nós não existe hierarquia, apenas dois amigos que por vezes se cansam de tanta formalidade.

Quando chego ao meu quarto nem me incomodo em tirar os sapatos ou trocar de roupa, vou direto para a mesa e começo a abrir a caixa deixada por Tilly. Tento fazê-lo delicadamente para não estregar nem mesmo a caixa.

Existem três objetos dentro dela: uma foto, uma carta fechada – também com meu nome ‘Capitão Christopher Pike’ – e um envelope pequeno.

A foto é o que pego primeiro em mãos porque não sabia da existência dela e não ter uma imagem com Sylvia é algo que me tortura desde que ela foi embora. Estamos juntos, sentados no chão da Engenharia, ela com seus cadernos e eu lhe mostrando um dos livros que mais acho importante para uma alferes, que quer ser capitã, ler e estudar.

Esse foi um dos primeiros dias que nos permitimos ser vistos assim em público. Tínhamos concordado, alguns dias antes em meu quarto, que se a tripulação nos visse estudando seria algo completamente natural já que ela era de fato minha aluna. Além de minha namorada, como ela tinha dito nesse mesmo dia.

Ela estava particularmente nervosa quando a encontro na porta do seu quarto, seus cadernos em mãos. “Você vai anotar tudo num caderno?”

“Eu gosto muito de escrever. As vezes usar o PADD o tempo inteiro me cansa, especialmente quando estou aprendendo com você – não, não é você que me cansa, mas todas as informações e ideias que você passa mais as teorias que anoto para depois poder pesquisar mais e bater com os fatos que anotei, eu..”

“Sylvia,” eu sussurro para que ninguém ouça eu lhe tratando pelo primeiro nome. Ela me olha ainda ansiosa. “Como preferir. Não precisa se justificar. Só acho que você vai se cansar também de anotar.”

Ela acena rapidamente com a cabeça e aponta para o PADD entre suas coisas. “Posso usar se eu me cansar, assim podemos continuar a sessão e…” ela pisca algumas vezes. “Prolongá-la.” Eu suspiro e ela sorri. “Podemos estudar na Engenharia? Com certeza vou ficar mais confortável por lá.”

Nós caminhamos em silêncio até chegarmos e Sylvia decide se sentar no chão mesmo. “Assim consigo espalhar todas as minhas coisas e organizar tudo.”

Essa menina…

Me sento ao seu lado, as costas encostadas na parede e minhas pernas esticadas enquanto ela se curva sobre seu caderno para começar o trabalho. Passamos a tarde assim e vez ou outra os meus dedos encostavam em sua coxa para manter o toque escondido. Ela sempre ria quando isso acontecia e parecia ajudá-la a se sentir menos inquieta.

Algumas horas mais tarde e depois de vários oficiais, pesquisadores e até mesmo o Tenente Stamets terem passado por nós, Michael chega sem seu uniforme e com uma antiga câmera fotográfica.

“Tilly, você… ah. Oi! Capitão, como vai?”

“Olá, Burnham. Vou bem e você? Está de folga?”

“Sim, senhor.”

“Isso é uma câmera, Michael?” Tilly pergunta deixando seu caderno de lado. Tínhamos concordado em fazer uma pausa em breve e acho que esse será o momento.

“É sim. Eu sempre achei fotografia interessante e pensei ‘porque não?’ Tudo bem se eu tirar algumas fotos da tripulação e da nave, Capitão?”

“Desde que mantenha essas fotos sempre sob seu domínio, sem problemas.”

“Estamos estudando, Michael.” O tom da voz de Tilly parecia um pouco carregado e uma chave parece ter se virado no cérebro da amiga dela.

“Claro… vou tirar algumas fotos por aqui e já vou. Capitão.”

“Aproveite sua folga.”

Ela se distancia de nós e eu proponho que façamos a pausa. Nós acabamos ficando ali mesmo, conversando sobre os novos estudos que Sylvia estava fazendo com Stamets e foi nesse momento que Michael tirou a foto, de longe, sem que percebêssemos. Eu ainda com as pernas esticadas, o livro esquecido sobre elas e encostado na parede; Tilly com as pernas cruzadas, todos os cadernos ao redor dela, o cabelo preso num coque e olhando para mim.

Atrás da foto tinha uma frase de Michael, que dizia:

_Você e o seu Capitão, que é mais seu do que de todos nós._

Sorrio com a ideia, com o registro e com a descoberta de que Michael sabia sobre nós e que aquele registro era um dos poucos – arrisco dizer um dos únicos – que poderíamos realmente ter juntos.  
Antes de continuar dou mais uma boa olhada na foto. Não parecia tão mais velho que ela, seu olhar pra qualquer pessoa que observasse a foto era apenas a admiração da sua aluna pelo professor e capitão mas para mim era muito mais do que isso, tão mais. Sinto falta de ser olhado dessa maneira.

Antes de prosseguir e abrir o envelope, decido ler a carta. Não faço ideia do que poderia ser mas a expectativa de poder ler palavras dela, anos depois de vê-la pela última vez me coloca numa espiral de ansiedade boa e ruim.

_Chris,  
  
_

_Eu realmente espero que essa carta seja lida só por você mas também se não for… dane-se. Em breve “nós” não existiremos mais juntos e só pra mim, que escrevo, e pra você, que lê, essa carta fará diferença._

_Eu te amo. Nunca falamos isso um pro outro mas sabemos. Te amo como nunca e te amarei para sempre, sabendo que o sentimento é recíproco e que ele sobreviverá por anos e anos já que estarei no futuro e ainda te amando._

_Nossa história é uma clássica tragédia romântica e nós sabíamos disso, mesmo que não tivéssemos coragem de enfrentar essa realidade. De qualquer forma eu não me arrependo nem por um momento de ter entrado no seu quarto aquele dia, de ter beijado seu rosto na cafeteria nem de ter dito, alguns meses atrás, que sou sua namorada._

_Te deixo essas lembranças e gostaria que a quantidade fosse muito maior porém me contentarei com a qualidade. Essa carta é um último diálogo que poderemos ter para sempre e a foto registra fisicamente um amor que por muito tempo existiu só entre nós dois. Levo uma cópia dela comigo… Estávamos tão despreocupados nesse dia, me sentia verdadeiramente adulta com nosso relacionamento sem contar a felicidade em poder aprender com o Capitão que sempre me inspirou. Mesmo que nossas vidas e o que sentimos um pelo outro tenham se fundido minhas primeiras opiniões sobre você, puramente profissionais e “frota-estelares”, não se alteraram._

_Você é o melhor que já conheci. Nunca se esqueça disso. Quando for minha vez, eu terei você como base_ _e_ _s_ _eus ensinamentos, caráter e liderança_ _estarão_ _no futuro comigo._

 _Agora, sobre o_ _envelope_ _… Abra-_ _o_ _antes de continuar lendo_ _essa carta_ _. Relembre_ _o momento_ _,_ _o toque das nossas mãos, nossos olhares cheios de promessa e a forma completamente diferente que nos sentimos pertencentes um ao outro por algo tão simples naquele dia. É o que faço enquanto escreverei o que vem em seguida._

Seguindo seu pedido – como sempre – me esforcei ao máximo para parar de ler as palavras inéditas de Sylvia para mim e coloquei a carta de lado, sua escrita virada para baixo para não poder espiar. Quando tiro o envelope da caixa e sinto o conteúdo pelo papel, eu sei exatamente o que é:

O anel.

Foi bem depois do dia da fotografia, estávamos próximos a data de nossa separação sem nem saber, e almoçávamos juntos, alguns outros tripulantes na mesa como Burnham e o próprio Saru. Eu estava do lado oposto dela, o que não foi ruim porque nossas pernas brincavam e se enroscavam silenciosamente debaixo da mesa. Todos que estavam ali eram de nossa confiança então não fingíamos tanto e por isso tínhamos quase certeza que sabiam, mesmo sem nunca terem dito uma palavra. Quando terminei de comer, tive que me levantar e sair da cafeteria antes de todos e já no caminho para a Ponte ouvi Tilly me chamar.

“Capitão, tenho algo para o senhor,” ela disse, já perto de mim.

“Sim, Alferes?”

Sua mão se abriu e revelou dois anéis de finos arames torcidos. Olhei para eles e para ela que tentava disfarçar o sorriso e que tinha todo o amor do mundo por mim nos olhos. “Eu fiz. Sei que não é nada demais e você não pode usar ou não quer, e tudo bem se realmente não quiser, deve ter condição de comprar algo melhor, mas achei que seria um presente legal e fiz com carinho, você pode jogar fora ou guardar na sua gaveta, eu só queria te dar uma lembrança.” Ela falava bem baixo e suspira. “Falei demais.”

“Você poderia me acompanhar até o Ready Room, Alferes? Gostaria de tratar um assunto com você sobre seu treinamento.” Digo em voz alta, até alta demais para que todos ao redor pudessem ouvir. Ela compreende e me segue e assim que estamos na privacidade do meu aposento e que as portas se fecham, eu prenso seu corpo contra a parede e lhe beijo. “É o melhor presente que já me deram e eu quero usar. Eu morreria para usar todo dia, mas infelizmente não posso, pelo menos se não quiser atrair olhares curiosos e perguntas então guarde o meu pra mim até o dia que poderei.”

Pego o anel menor da sua mão e impensadamente, loucamente e apaixonadamente eu me ajoelho em frente a ela. Os olhos de Sylvia se abrem assim como sua boca. “Chris…”

“Se você falar qualquer coisa eu perderei a coragem.” Ela imediatamente se cala e ajoelha na minha frente.

“Deixa eu falar então.” Suas mãos viajam pelos meus braços até o meu pescoço e seus dedos invadem meu cabelo. “Christopher Pike, Capitão, inspiração e amor da minha vida. Eu sei que é impossível agora, eu sei que ainda temos muito pela frente e eu sei que minha ansiedade provavelmente vai estragar tudo,” nós rimos, “mas… Você casaria comigo?”

Nós choramos. Eu digo sim e ela também, mesmo sem meu pedido. Nós nos beijamos e eu levo Sylvia para a mesa, jogando tudo que estava sobre ela no chão. Tiro sua roupa com cuidado, beijando cada centímetro de pele exposta. Entro nela e deito sobre seu corpo, transamos dessa forma até que nós dois nos sentíssemos satisfeitos. A partir daquele dia ela sempre estava com seu anel. Nem preciso dizer que me atrasei deselegantemente para continuar meu turno mas nesse dia eu não me importei.

Quando retorno de uma das memórias mais recentes que tenho com ela, continuo lendo a carta exatamente como ela pediu.

_Se você fez como te pedi agora você está se sentindo da mesma forma que eu. Maravilhado porque um simples par de anéis de arame torcido nos levaram a nos pedirmos em casamento, com uma saudade que aperta o peito e com raiva por tudo aquilo que perdemos._

_Não é justo, Chris, que essa fosse a única forma de resolver o problema. Embora o nosso tempo juntos tenha sido maravilhoso, eu daria e trocaria qualquer coisa da minha vida para poder prolongá-lo… eu sei que você jamais me pediria para ficar e eu jamais te pediria para ir. Estamos exatamente onde devemos estar mas não quer dizer que o nosso amor não afete essa decisão. Eu realmente pensei em ficar, ficar com você e com a Enterprise… mas nem todas as nossas necessidades podem ser preenchidas somente por amor. Eu sou uma cientista e a Discovery precisa de mim, assim como a Michael, o Saru e o Stamets._

_Tudo que já enfrentamos juntos e até mesmo separados, todas as vezes que conseguimos ultrapassar obstáculos questionando até mesmo a física, a química, a biologia e todas as outras ciências humanas, todos os cálculos que eu poderia refazer… Nada disso importa agora porque a única forma de nos mantermos vivos – e todos os outros seres vivos – é partida da Discovery._ _É a_ _minha própria partida._

 _Portanto nesse exato momento eu sinto raiva, eu sinto seu amor e sinto uma vontade inexplicável de pesquisar._ _P_ _esquisar e pesquisar para tentar reverter tudo isso que acontecerá._

_Meu amor, eu te prometo, eu passarei todos os anos da minha vida tentando voltar pra você. Eu cumprirei os nossos votos de casamento não feitos para que eles sejam feitos em algum momento de nossas vidas. Não estou desistindo, nunca vou desistir. Eu espero que quando você receba essa carta ainda não tenha desistido de mim._

_Saiba que em algum lugar no futuro eu estarei pensando em você, na nossa vida a dois e em tudo aquilo que VAMOS viver._

_Me espere._

_Não desista._

_Me procure._

_Estarei fazendo o mesmo, para sempre._   
  


_Com todo o amor do mundo,_

_Sylvia_

Não sei explicar a dor e o tamanho do meu amor, que são igualmente proporcionais. Guardo sua carta com carinho, assim como todos os objetos que estavam dentro da caixa, menos o anel. Deslizo-o pelo meu dedo anelar esquerdo e decido que a partir daquele momento, estou casado com ela. Conectado para sempre, como já estava antes, mas agora com um símbolo dessa conexão a todo segundo preso comigo. Não quero mais chorar. Não quero mais me sentir como me senti durante os últimos quatro anos porque ela está lá tentando, me buscando, não desistindo.

E é exatamente o que farei a partir de agora. Além de ser o capitão da Enterprise e proteger minha tripulação, passarei o resto da minha vida tentando voltar para Sylvia Tilly.


	5. Pistas

_So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face_

_So take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space_

_But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face_

“Capitão Pike, o senhor está sendo convocado para uma reunião com os almirantes.”

Estava sentado em minha cadeira, na Ponte, enquanto seguíamos mais uma pista perto de um dos lugares que mais odiei conhecer: Boreth. Pouco mais de um ano atrás recebi os presentes de Sylvia e comecei a pensar em estratégias. Convoquei algumas pessoas de maior confiança para explicar meus planos e idealizar formas de trazer a Discovery de volta. Todos os meus planos foram por água abaixo, todos os cálculos da Engenharia, as previsões do laboratório e as ideias de Una…

Até que um dia nós recebemos a primeira “pista” – como decidimos chamar –, involuntariamente, quando eu já tinha perdido todas as esperanças. Pesquisando e lendo alguns arquivos da Discovery achei um sinal que se repetia. Normalmente estavam escondidos ou, até mesmo, criptografados e o que mais me chamava atenção é que somente quando eu estava procurando-os que eles eram encontrados. Era um símbolo, na verdade, que ninguém sabia o que significava. Todos os outros engenheiros, pesquisadores, tenentes e oficiais das ciências da nave escrutinavam os relatórios, documentos e pesquisas disponíveis sobre a Discovery e runas no geral e ninguém encontrava nenhuma informação relevante ou o símbolo em si. Sempre eu. Justo eu… O que me deixava com uma pulga atrás da orelha e uma sensação de euforia cada vez que via um novo.

E assim a Enterprise foi lançada em mais uma missão de busca pelo espaço. Visitamos diversos planetas, perguntamos a diversos povos e conforme o tempo passava apenas uma teoria se mostrava convincente: a Discovery de alguma forma plantou essas pistas, em algum momento da história, e agora poderíamos tentar seguir seus passos.

É a teoria que estive esperando por muitos anos.

É a promessa dela se tornando realidade.

Me levanto de meu assento e vou ao Ready Room para minha reunião. Entro em ligação com os almirantes e, para minha surpresa, todos estão ali.

“Capitão Pike, sempre bom vê-lo.” É o mesmo almirante que me entregou os objetos de Tilly, o mesmo que ficou responsável por supervisionar nossa pesquisa sobre a Discovery.

“Senhor. Digo o mesmo a todos. Como posso ajudá-los?”

“Chris, é melhor se sentar.”

Eu fico impressionado com o uso do meu primeiro nome – do meu apelido! – num momento tão formal mas entendo tudo nos próximos minutos.

Nada faz diferença agora.

Na verdade, tudo faz diferença.

Eram eles.

Era ela.

De volta.

“A nave Discovery tem dado sinais, pistas como vocês chamaram, a um tempo já. Ficamos de olho e pesquisamos isso mas sempre com ressalvas para que não caíssemos em nenhum tipo de armadilha… porém a nave… bem…” o próprio almirante parecia sem palavras. “Ela foi reencontrada nos nossos radares, de repente. Inclusive, vocês estão bem próximos. Achamos que as pistas foram para que a Enterprise fosse a primeira nave a encontrá-los, uma vez que vocês conviveram, para que você e a sua tripulação pudessem avaliar a situação e confirmar se é realmente a Discovery e seus tripulantes ou se são golpistas.”

Já a alguns minutos que estou sentado em uma das cadeiras pois não tenho forças para me manter de pé. As informações estão muito embaralhadas em minha mente e eu as reorganizo, filtrando tudo que me foi dito. Os almirantes parecem entender meu momento de confusão mental e me dão um tempo para digerir tudo. Minha primeira pergunta não poderia ser diferente:

“A contagem da tripulação já foi feita?”

“Capitão, ainda não conseguimos todas essas informações. Embora creiamos que seja realmente a Discovery, nossos radares e sensores não estão funcionando completamente… provavelmente um efeito das inovações do futuro que a nave experimentou. É por isso que estamos ordenando que você e a Enterprise interceptem a Discovery e a averíguem.”

_Puta merda._

A reunião acaba mais ou menos uma hora depois, quando trocamos todas as informações possíveis e mantemos a decisão de irmos até a suposta Discovery. Meu coração está tão acelerado que tenho medo de ter um mal súbito a qualquer momento. Assim que me desligo dos almirantes, chamo com urgência todos aqueles que participaram das pesquisas nesse último ano e os informo sobre toda a situação. Todos pareciam tão chocados quanto eu e conforme pensávamos em quantos de nós iríamos nos materializar para a nave, a Ponte nos chama e pra lá vamos em grupo.

“Senhor, mensagem do capitão Saru, da USS Discovery.”

Todos que estavam na Ponte puxam o ar rapidamente, inclusive eu. Dou-nos alguns segundos antes de responder: “Pode transmitir.”

Em segundos meu velho amigo Saru, com pouquíssimos sinais de envelhecimento, aparece na tela. “Capitão Pike!”

“Saru!” Eu exclamo, ambos sem saber o que dizer.

Todos nos olhamos por alguns segundos antes que ele continue. “Você veio. Ela sabia… nós sabíamos. Vamos abaixar nossos escudos. Estamos esperando… quantos se transportarão para cá?”

Antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse responder ou protestar, eu digo: “Apenas um, capitão Saru. Apenas eu.”

Ele concorda e desligamos. “Capitão, será que não seria prudente que o senhor estivesse acompanhado?” Una me pergunta, fazendo eco a pergunta que todos ali estavam pensando mas não tinham coragem para externar.

“Número Um, me acompanhe por favor.”

Entramos no Turbolift e começo a rir. “Chris! O que isso significa?” Ela ri comigo.

“Una… significa que nós mantivemos nossa promessa. Espero eu.”

“Você não acha mesmo que seria melhor alguém ir com você?” Estamos praticamente correndo para a sala de transporte. Quando chegamos a porta, paramos e coloco as duas mãos em seus ombros.

“Eu não tenho condições de chegar lá e fingir. A primeira coisa que farei depois de me assegurar que realmente são eles será procurar por ela como tenho feito nos últimos anos. Se eu levar qualquer outra pessoa, a missão se tornará muito mais séria. Se em uma hora eu não enviar qualquer tipo de aviso ou sinal de vida, considere a nave como golpista e inimiga e ataque. Não se preocupem em me trazer de volta, tenho medo do que uma nave tão similar a Discovery possa fazer se realmente não for ela. E…” Ela me olha como a amiga que sempre foi. “E não conseguirei voltar para cá se for mentira.”

“Chris, o que você está dizendo?”

“Estou dizendo que esse é o limite, Una. Me sinto velho e cansado. Se for para ir, que seja com a última esperança de rever Sylvia. Sem contar que pode ser uma virada naquela previsão, quem sabe?”

Seu sorriso não alcança seus olhos mas sei que ela ouviria qualquer ordem e pedido que viessem de mim. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, de tantos altos e baixos, a mulher a minha frente me ama e me apoia em todas as minhas decisões. Nos abraçamos e finalmente entramos na sala de transporte. O oficial recebe de Una as informações e diretrizes necessárias enquanto me preparo para ser teletransportado. Olho para a Enterprise uma – possível – última vez e quando sinto os efeitos da separação dos meus átomos, fecho bem os olhos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh eu espero que vocês estejam surtando assim como eu com esse capítulo! <3


	6. Possibilidades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aproveitem muito esse capítulo que tá daquele jeitinho que a gente gosta!
> 
> Feliz Natal.

_Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here_

Abro meus olhos devagar, sentindo meu corpo literalmente voltando a existir. A luz me incomoda um pouco no primeiro momento mas logo meus olhos se ajustam e quando foco nas pessoas a minha frente… Michael, Saru, Stamets e Culber estão ali. Sorrindo como nunca.

“Pike!” Stamets exclama mas nenhum deles se move, nem eu.

“Eu sei que parece estranho mas eu preciso comprovar que realmente são vocês. Por favor, fiquem parados.”

Tiro meu PADD do bolso e faço um rápido escaneamento nos quatro. Os dados biológicos que tínhamos batem perfeitamente. Eu respiro fundo, tentando com todas as minhas forças controlar minha euforia e ansiedade, meus batimentos cardíacos fazendo um barulho estrondoso nos meus ouvidos. Nem todo o treinamento para Capitão das galáxias poderia me preparar para um momento como esse.

“O que foi a primeira coisa que disse a vocês quando nos conhecemos?” Questiono ainda nas plataformas de transporte.

“Eu não sou o Lorca,” eles responderam, praticamente juntos.

Foi isso que a Frota Estelar me mandou fazer. Escanear e perguntar… eu escaneei e perguntei.

São eles.

“São mesmo vocês.” Eu digo a mim mesmo, ainda incrédulo.

Envio os dados para a Enterprise e com uma mensagem de que estava bem. Desço do pedestal e caminho até eles. Nós nos abraçamos, em meio a sorrisos e lágrimas e pela primeira vez em anos não me sinto apenas o Capitão Pike.

“Como vai a vida de capitão, Saru?”

“Muito mais leve com os conhecimentos que o senhor me passou. É uma honra poder dizer que fui seu aprendiz.”

Não é que não esteja feliz em revê-los e eu tento, eu tento mesmo, não perguntar dela assim tão logo mas meus pensamentos me levam para apenas um lugar. Uma pessoa.

“E… a Sylvia?”

“Está te esperando. Está bem! Passou os últimos anos nos atormentando e não nos deixando esquecer que aqui é o nosso lar. Nos trouxe de volta,” Michael responde.

Caminhar pela Discovey novamente é nostálgico, mágico e ao mesmo tempo um pouco dolorido. Não posso deixar de notar todas as mudanças que perdi nesses tempos.

É Michael que me acompanha até o quarto dela. “Michael, muito obrigado por aquela fotografia,” eu digo ao pararmos em frente as portas.

“O senhor recebeu!” Ela parecia genuinamente feliz.

“Recebi. Me deu forças e me incentivou a procurá-los.”

Ela aperta meu ombro e se distancia e eu finalmente entro no quarto de Sylvia. Não a encontro mas escuto barulhos vindos do banheiro e então, ela surge vestindo apenas a calça do uniforme, um sutiã preto e secando os cabelos com uma tolha, parecendo apressada.

“Michael, ele já chegou? Estou terminando de me vestir e eu…”

Suas palavras morrem em sua boca quando ela me vê parado pouco depois das portas do quarto já fechadas. As pontas dos meus dedos formigam, minha boca está seca e meus olhos úmidos.

“Chris?” Ela me pergunta e sinto que é uma forma de ter certeza que sou realmente eu, que não é mentira, que voltamos um pro outro. A toalha cai de sua mão e encontra o chão, esquecida.

“Minha menina…” Me escutei dizendo seu apelido pela primeira vez em tantos anos.

Ela se aproxima lentamente e para a um passo de mim, como fez da primeira vez que entrou em meu quarto e nos amamos. “Você me encontrou.” A voz dela estava trêmula.

_And you coming back to me is against all odds_

“Você voltou,” respondi. “E você voltar para mim era contra todas as possibilidades.”

Finalmente dou o último passo e sinto seu corpo colado ao meu. A sensação de tê-la novamente é indescritível… coloco minhas duas mãos em seu rosto, ela abraça minha cintura, e a observo bem, tentando absorver todas as mudanças que ela sofreu com o tempo. Ela continua linda.

Quando a beijo, simplesmente encostamos nossos lábios. Eu sinto suas lágrimas molharem meu rosto também e logo molho o rosto dela com as minhas.

_It's the chance I've gotta take_

“Tínhamos uma chance e eu tinha que aproveitá-la. Eu te amo tanto, Chris,” ela sussurra, antes de me beijar com mais intensidade.

Seu gosto ainda é o mesmo, seu corpo contra o meu ainda é o mesmo, seus suspiros ainda são os mesmos. Tinha tanto a falar para ela, tinha que lhe contar tudo o que passamos nesses anos distantes e ouvir o que ela iria me dizer mas a chama que tinha quase se apagado desde que ela se foi estava mais quente do que nunca. Suas mãos estavam em minha cintura, por baixo do tecido da minha roupa, as unhas arranhando com carinho, e eu ainda segurava seu rosto para não deixá-la escapar novamente. Nossas línguas dançavam juntas pela primeira vez em muitos anos, tempo demais para duas pessoas que se amam eseu cabelo solto fazia cócegas em meu rosto mas eu não me importava. Nada poderia me derrubar do pedestal em que estava com ela.

Depois de alguns minutos nos beijando ela começa a sorrir. Encostamos nossas testas uma na outra e não permito que meus olhos se fechem. Eu nunca mais vou perdê-la de vista.

“É inacreditável.” Era tudo que eu conseguia dizer.

“Eu não sei o que fazer. Digo, quero ficar com você o máximo de tempo possível, no seu abraço,” aperto-a contra mim quando Sylvia diz isso, “ao mesmo tempo que quero me deitar com você, ou sentar no sofá e ouvir sua voz para sempre, tomar um café como antes ou…”

“Ou?”

“Ou tirar toda a sua roupa e implorar para que você me faça gozar como sempre fez.”

Nós dois rimos, ela enterra o rosto em meu peito e eu passo a mão pela sua cabeça. “Não te negarei nada, Sylvia. Nunca mais. O que quer fazer primeiro?”

“Eu acho que vou querer a última opção. Foram anos solitários,” ela diz, ainda com o rosto enterrado em meu peito e fazendo sua voz reverberar em meu corpo todo.

“Eu bem sei,” respondo a ela pegando-a no meu colo e levando Sylvia para a cama. Antes que eu pudesse me deitar junto ela se levanta. “Que foi?”

“Nada. Só deita primeiro.”

Eu sorrio e me deito, e logo ela está em cima de mim. O simples encaixe de nossas cinturas já é demais. “Como eu senti sua falta… do seu corpo, da sua voz, do seu amor.” Ela está sentada e puxo seus braços para que eu possa beijá-la. “Chris…” ela respira meu nome contra minha boca.

Nosso beijo é apaixonado e quente e tem o gosto da saudade desses últimos anos mas não conseguimos ficar muito tempo nos beijando.

“Syl, Syl, Syl,” eu digo, nos afastando.

“Não parece certo ser essa a primeira coisa que faremos juntos né?” Ela me pergunta, rindo mas sem disfarçar a decepção na voz.

“Não, não parece. Mas é como te disse, não vou te negar mais nada nunca mais.”

“Porque a gente só… não fica aqui? Deitados juntos, as luzes baixas como gostávamos.”

“Eu nunca mais fiz isso depois que você foi embora.”

Ela já se ajeitava na cama, deitada sobre meu braço. “Eu também. Pela primeira vez na vida, Chris, eu tive medo do escuro.”

Puxo ela mais pra perto, sinto seu calor e o cheiro de seu cabelo. “Não precisa mais ter medo. Primeiro porque você é uma força da natureza e é o seu entorno que precisa te temer. E em segundo lugar porque eu estou aqui, e te defenderei até o meu último suspiro.”

Escuto ela fungar. “Eu não deveria estar chorando porque chorar não combina com nosso reencontro mas as vezes eu não tenho condições de expressar tudo que sinto, minha gratidão por você estar aqui, e os meus sentimentos vão se acumulando e eu…” ela para e respira fundo. “Eu sou grata porque você está aqui e porque eu tive a coragem de te procurar, Chris. Acho que é isso.” Peço ao computador que abaixe as luzes. Ela faz carinho em minha barriga inconscientemente.

“Medo?” Pergunto alguns minutos depois, o conforto me dando um pouco de sono.

“Nem um pouquinho.”

“Viu? Eu te disse. Você é imbatível e quando está comigo, nada te toca.”

“Chris… você…” ela parecia estar hesitante, mas, ao mesmo tempo, continuou corajosamente, “se apaixonou?”

O sono que eu estava começando a sentir acabou com sua pergunta repentina. Eu olho para ela e ela também está olhando para mim, vários questionamentos e até um pouco de medo naquele olhar que conheço tão bem.

“Não, Syl. Não tive tempo nem vontade. E você, se apaixonou?” Eu também estou com medo mas… “Você pode falar a verdade, sabe que não vou me importar.”

“Me apaixonei.” Ela não perde tempo ao me contar a verdade nua e crua. “Eu entendi minha sexualidade pela primeira vez e pela primeira vez também eu amei uma mulher.”

“E o que aconteceu?” Minha garganta está seca com a parte ‘eu amei’ e não sei o que farei se Tilly me disser que está com ela ainda.

No segundo antes dela continuar me contando eu tento me preparar para o que está por vir. Em nenhum momento nos prometemos que ficaríamos para sempre solteiros e sozinhos, apenas sofrendo a separação mas eu também não gostaria de saber e ficaria magoado se ela tivesse formado uma família aqui, porque isso era para nós e não para outras pessoas. Mesmo assim, eu teria que aceitar e honestamente até entenderia o lado dela. Quando ela se foi, nós não tínhamos nenhum plano de nos ver novamente, de nos reencontrarmos. Seria injusto também exigir que ela ficasse para sempre esperando aquele que não viria.

“Nada, na verdade. Estivemos juntas por alguns meses, quase um ano, e tudo até ia bem porém quem eu amava mesmo, acima de tudo, era você. Ela sabia e acabou. Decidimos que não era justo com ela, competir com um amor que se tornou platônico.” Ela vira de bruços, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e os olhos em meu rosto. “Você é péssimo em fingir emoções, capitão Christopher Pike.”

“Ah, Sylvia,” eu rio meio envergonhado. “Desculpe. Se você me dissesse que está com ela e quer ela, tudo bem, eu aceitaria porque não quereria te ver infeliz, mas você está me dizendo que _não_ está com ela e que isso aconteceu por causa minha, por todo o amor que você sente por mim. Eu me sinto orgulhoso pra falar a verdade.”

“Eu gosto quando você assume suas emoções. As mais viscerais… as vezes a sua versão ‘capitão’ esconde tudo mesmo comigo.” Sylvia beija meu pescoço e uma de suas mãos começa a viajar cada vez mais ao sul. “Mas quando estamos só eu e você, você está completamente transparente para mim.” Sua mão me acaricia por cima das minhas calças e me sinto endurecendo rapidamente. “As suas respostas ao meu toque são imediatas e eu amo como a cor de seus olhos se torna mais escura quando você permite que a luxúria tome conta de você.”

“Sylvia,” eu suplico por mais enquanto ela ainda mexe em mim por cima dos tecidos.

“E a lúxuria, meu amor, de todos os sentimentos viscerais que você tem, é o que eu quero de você agora. Eu sentia tanto sua falta, nenhum toque que eu pudesse ter seria igual ao seu, Chris.”

Eu abraço seu corpo e faço questão de enterrar meus dedos em sua cintura e morder seu pescoço. Se é luxúria que ela quer, é o que ela terá. Ela sempre terá o que quer de mim.

Sua língua explora minha boca e suas mãos continuam em mim, na minha virilha, buscando pelo zíper da minha calça impacientemente. Quando ela o encontra, não se perde em cerimônias e tira minha calça e cueca, deixando-me nu da cintura para baixo.

É estranho estar assim depois de tanto tempo. Não é como se eu não tivesse me tocado ou me dado prazer pensando nela, na grande maioria das vezes, ou apenas aliviando uma ereção matinal… mas estar assim, ofegante, desesperado e quase gozando só porque ela tem suas mãos em mim é algo que não sentia a muitos anos.

Estou deitado com os olhos fechados aproveitando a sensação de suas mãos em toda a minha extensão, subindo e descendo, e ela ao meu lado até que se coloca por cima de mim e lentamente vai descendo seu corpo, buscando alinhar o rosto à minha região mais íntima. Ela me olha por entre os cílios, sorri, molha os lábios e beija apenas a ponta do meu pênis, o que já é suficiente para me fazer agarrar os lençóis de sua cama.

“Por favor…” eu me escuto implorando.

“Diga.”

“Por favor, Syl. Me coloque na boca, me experimente. Me chupa.”

Quando sinto seus lábios me envolvendo e eu entrando centímetro por centímetro em sua boca tenho certeza que não durarei muito. Sua cabeça sobe e desce, me molhando por inteiro, seus gemidos reverberando por todo meu corpo. Seguro seus cabelos para visualizar melhor a cena e para poder ditar seu ritmo. Ela parece gostar. Quando ela manipula cuidadosamente minhas bolas sinto todo meu corpo enrijecer e repito T _illy_ T _illy_ T _illy_ T _illy_ T _illy_ T _illy_ T _illy_ T _illy_ involuntariamente, tentando controlar meu orgasmo que chegava rapidamente.

De repente sinto o calor da sua boca me deixando e quando meu protesto já estava para ser feito, abro os olhos e não tenho coragem. Sylvia está sentada na outra ponta da cama, as pernas abertas e três dedos enterrados dentro dela. Eu dei indícios de que me moveria para poder provar seu gosto mas ela logo saiu da posição que estava e subiu em mim, uma perna em cada lado de meu corpo. Antes de qualquer coisa, tiro minha blusa e Sylvia aproveita esses segundos para tirar seu sutiã. Depois, com uma das mãos ela me pega e posiciona em sua entrada; seu quadril se movimenta para frente e para trás, apenas me provocando, até que ela se abaixa e entro completamente em seu corpo, nós conectados de todas as formas possíveis nesse momento.

Jogo minha cabeça para trás e Sylvia também. Logo ela começa a se mover e vejo estrelas, inicialmente seu movimento é apenas para frente e para trás mas ela começa a subir e descer também. O encontro de nossas coxas e nossas respirações aumentam ainda mais nossa vontade e depois de não muito tempo nessa mistura de movimentos sinto ela chegando ao primeiro ápice da noite.

“Ah, Chris… eu… por favor…” suas palavras estão perdidas e ela se joga em cima do meu peito, seu rosto encaixado em meu pescoço enquanto aproveita todas as sensações. Contenho-me com tudo o que sou para não perder o controle até que sua boca viaja até a minha orelha, me morde ali e diz: “Me relembre a sensação de ser dominada por você.”

Nenhum auto-controle no mundo seria suficiente para me parar naquele momento. Eu flexiono os joelhos, seguro Sylvia pela cintura e me movimento com rapidez e força, entrando e saindo. Seus gemidos surpresos estão colados em meu ouvido e me fazem ir mais rápido, uma de suas mãos puxam meu cabelo e o esforço me faz suar. Eu não me importo e ela também não parece se importar.

“Sylvia, você é… seu corpo, eu sinto ele pulsando contra mim! Puta merda, minha menina, você me enlouquece!”

“Não pare, meu amor, por favor. Me faça implorar por você, me faça gritar seu nome, me marque!”

Quando ela pede para eu marcá-la, viro a cabeça em direção ao seu pescoço e a mordo. Não faço com cuidado porque quero que realmente fique ali um sinal de que Sylvia Tilly foi _fodida_ hoje, e _muito bem fodida_ pela pessoa que mais a ama no mundo. Ela puxa o ar bruscamente, num misto de dor e prazer depois da mordida e eu continuo entrando e saindo mas perdendo as vezes o ritmo, seja pelo meu orgasmo que chegaria em instantes, seja pelo cansaço que minhas pernas começavam a sentir.

“Syl, minha menina, amor da minha vida,” as palavras fogem da minha boca e eu finalmente chego no ponto máximo. Me sinto jorrando dentro dela, literalmente, e pulsamos em uníssono. Continuamos na mesma posição enquanto eu saio do altar de prazer que ela montou para mim, enquanto amoleço em todos os sentidos. As nossas respirações começam a voltar ao normal e ela beija com cuidado a minha orelha.

“Eu te amo.” Sua voz é sonolenta.

“Casa comigo?” Eu respondo com uma pergunta que deveria ter feito a muitos anos e que parecia a mais correta para o momento.

“Caso, Chris. E prometo que andarei pelada pela nossa casa todos os dias.”

“Eu prometo que farei amor com você em todos os cômodos dessa nossa casa.”

Embora nós estivéssemos rindo, as promessas eram verdadeiras.

Ela se levanta me deixando sozinho e com frio, a _nossa_ “sujeira” escorrendo pelas suas pernas e presa em mim também. Sylvia traz uma toalha para mim depois de alguns instantes no banheiro e coloca uma camiseta velha e larga, que eu conheço muito bem, depois de procurá-la em suas gavetas.

“Então foi aqui que essa minha camiseta veio parar.”

“Ela sempre foi a _minha_ camiseta pós-sexo e sempre foi muito confortável. Eu tive que roubá-la.” Ela disse, deitando de novo na cama e me abraçando por trás.

“Sabe, Syl, eu acho que você precisará ser punida por isso.” A sensação dos seios dela contra as minhas costas nuas é deliciosa.

“Oh, não, Capitão”, sua voz mudou drasticamente para uma mais fina, entrando na personagem e na brincadeira, “eu fui uma má alferes?”

“Muito má. Nada que umas palmadas não resolvam.” Ela não me responde e eu me viro para olhar seu rosto. “Syl, é só uma brincadeira ok?”

“Não quero que seja.” Quando percebe meu olhar confuso, Sylvia continua: “Digo, nesses últimos anos eu tive… sonhos. Vontades. Fantasias. Como eu disse, foram tempos solitários e eu sempre pensava em você nessas horas.”

É minha hora de ficar calado mas o meu sorriso mostrava o quanto eu estava maravilhado com todas as facetas que a mulher da minha vida poderia ter. “Eu não fazia ideia.”

“Nem eu, Capitão, mas acho que precisaremos pensar em punições mesmo.”

Nós ficamos deitados mais um tempo na cama e conversando sobre esses sonhos dela, aproveitando o calor do corpo um do outro, até que percebo que ela dormiu. Checo meu PADD mais uma vez e vejo algumas mensagens da Enterprise confirmando os dados recebidos da Discovery mas só. Tendo então tempo e tranquilidade, me permito fechar os olhos e dormir também, sabendo que quando eu acordar dos meus sonhos com ela, Sylvia realmente estará deitada na cama comigo.

* * *

Acordo na manhã seguinte da mesma forma que dormimos: os dois nus, ela me abraçando por trás e sua mão presa entre a minha cabeça e o travesseiro. Quando me estico, escuto sua voz.

“Oi, marido.”

“Acordou cedo, alferes.”

“Número Um, na verdade.”

Eu prendo a respiração e me sento na cama, as costas apoiadas na parede, meus olhos arregalados e cheios de orgulho. “Você não me disse… parabéns! Eu sempre soube que chegaria a uma posição de liderança.”

“Eu conheci um capitão muito bom alguns anos atrás e ele me ensinou muita coisa.” Ela se senta também, apoiada na cabeceira da cama. “Obrigada, Capitão Pike.”

“Bom, devo supor então que ficaremos ocupados com nossas obrigações hoje, correto?”

“Sim. Saru me enviou algumas informações e direcionamentos mas pelo que vejo aqui, estaremos juntos o dia todo.”

“Eu e minha esposa. Digo, o Capitão Pike da USS Enterprise e a Número Um Tilly da USS Discovery.”

“Será uma festa de casamento e tanto, Chris.”


	7. Deveres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sei que demorei mas aqui está: o último capítulo. Espero que tenham curtido essa jornada!
> 
> DEVOLVA O CAPITÃO PIKE, STAR TREK DISCOVERY

Horas depois, devidamente vestidos – com uma _rápida_ parada no chuveiro que resultou em gemidos muito altos e uma marca de chupão em mim que, creio eu, é uma resposta a mordida de ontem – estamos na Ponte da Discovery, especificamente no Ready Room, com os almirantes em ligação conosco, eu e Una representando a Enterprise e Saru, Tilly e Burnham representando a Discovery.

Foi uma conversa longa e formal mas sem grandes obstáculos. Os almirantes queriam ter certeza da procedência da Discovery e nós da Enterprise queríamos entender as pistas.

“Foi uma ideia da Burnham,” Saru começou explicando. “Ela disse que novas aparições do Anjo Vermelho poderiam causar problemas se o Controle ainda estivesse por aí e que a melhor ideia seria, bom, manipular o tempo sem causar consequências avassaladoras.”

“Aí a Tilly, nessa época trabalhando diretamente para o Stamets, sugeriu que usássemos os nossos próprios documentos e ajuda da Esfera para inserirmos sutis sinais que iniciassem algum tipo de pesquisa e que isso ficasse restrito a você, Capitão da Enterprise.”

Tilly continua falando depois de Michael. “Eu utilizei uma série de símbolos que vi num antigo livro que o Capitão Pike me indicou em uma das nossas sessões de treinamento. Esperava que chegasse a ele e como passamos essas informações através da interface conectada a Esfera, apenas o Capitão conseguiria achar.”

Embora estivesse me sentindo muito incompetente por não ter lembrado daquele mesmo livro que indiquei e li com ela no dia que Michael tirou nossa foto para auxiliar em nossas pesquisas, fico contente que o pensamento lógico de Sylvia tenha dado conta do recado – como sempre.

“Foi exatamente o que aconteceu, Número Um. Inclusive nos primeiros dias, Pike acabou na enfermaria para um exame total do seu sistema neurológico,” Una respondeu a ela.

A conversa fluiu e quando encontro o olhar de Sylvia, ela movimenta os lábios dizendo ‘desculpe’. Disfarço um sorriso e é a minha vez de falar sobre como as pesquisas foram desenvolvidas com toda a equipe da Enterprise mas sem alarde para o resto da Frota Estelar, ficando a informação restrita até mesmo para os almirantes.

Ao fim da reunião, os almirantes pedem que os tripulantes da Discovery passem por uma análise médica na Enterprise e que as duas naves se encaminhem até a Base Estelar mais próxima onde os almirantes também estarão e uma cerimônia será realizada. Quando eles finalmente desligam, todos que estão ali também se sentem mais a vontades para sair um pouco do protocolo.

“Vocês fizeram uma viagem e tanto,” Una diz.

“Rever o nosso tempo era nossa maior prioridade,” Saru responde.

Prossigo a conversa. “Já que temos que ir para a Enterprise, imagino que queiram se organizar. Vocês nos receberam no passado e agora é nossa vez.”

Tilly trabalha em seu PADD e Saru vez ou outra olha de relance e em segundos ela diz: “Cronograma e divisão prontos. Começaremos o teletransporte para a Enterprise em uma hora. O que acha, Capitão Saru?”

“Duas horas, Tilly, mas aqueles que já estiverem prontos podem se deslocar. Eu serei o último para garantir que todos tenham ido. Você e a Tenente Burnham podem ser as primeiras, o que acham?”

“Posso ficar aqui também para ajudar,” Una responde.

“Então, já que está tudo organizado” eu me levanto, “voltarei para minha nave. Una, não hesite em me chamar se necessário.” Ela acena com a cabeça concordando e vou até a porta.

“Burnham e Tilly, estão dispensadas.” Saru diz às duas e espero por elas antes de sair do Ready Room.

“Tilly, vamos passar nos quartos antes de irmos?” Michael pergunta a amiga, nós três já dentro do Turbolift.

“Sim, Michael, nos encontre na sala de transporte.”

Ela segue por um caminho e nós por outro depois de descermos do Turbolift. Sylvia segura minha mão e entrelaça nossos dedos enquanto caminhávamos.

“Sylvia…” eu digo baixinho, olhando ao redor.

“Chegaremos no meu quarto em exatos 7 segundos. E todo mundo que está aqui sabe.”

“Sabe?”

“Sabe.” Ela diz, 7 segundos depois, na porta de seu quarto.

Sylvia não demora muito em recolher alguns poucos pertences e eu espero por ela observando alguns detalhes de seu quarto. Na sua mesa de trabalho vejo a nossa foto e uma com toda a tripulação da Discovery em porta-retratos diferentes, seus cadernos estão espalhados (quando os folheio percebo que ela própria fazia anotações sobre nosso reencontro) e por último seu PADD, com duas telas diferentes: o cronograma que ela montou e seu diário de bordo.

Em alguns minutos saímos de novo para a sala de transporte e dessa vez sou eu que seguro sua mão.

* * *

Quando estamos na Enterprise, é praticamente impossível chegar na enfermaria rapidamente. Todos queriam cumprimentar, agradecer ou abraçar Tilly e Burnham. É uma das poucas vezes na vida em que minha presença passa despercebida e eu realmente não ligo, primeiro porque acho essa atenção toda cansativa e segundo porque as duas mulheres que me acompanham merecem todo o reconhecimento do mundo. Deixo-as na enfermaria e sigo para a Ponte, dizendo a Tilly para me encontrar no meu quarto depois.

O turno percorreu sem grandes problemas, pedi para que Una e Tilly me enviassem relatórios sobre a chegada de todos os tripulantes da Discovery e minha Número Um se apresentou de volta a Ponte quando todos já tinham se transportado pra Enterprise. Continuamos nosso curso até a Base Estelar mas não chegaríamos a ela até umas 30 horas então não tínhamos muito o que fazer a não ser nos manter firmes no caminho. Aproveito a troca de turno e deixo a Ponte, a tripulação de lá sabendo que diante de qualquer necessidade eles poderiam e deveriam me chamar. Antes de ir para o meu quarto, passei na enfermaria para saber o resultado de todos e nenhum dano físico foi constatado, apenas alguns psicológicos. O que, honestamente, não era novidade para nós desde a partida da Discovery então os médicos já sabiam o que fazer.

Quando finalmente chego ao meu quarto, me livro de meus sapatos o mais rápido possível e encontro Tilly sentada a minha mesa de trabalho concentrada em seu PADD.

“Você gostava mais dos cadernos,” eu sussurro em sua orelha e abaixado para isso, abraçando sua cintura.

“Oi, Chris. Nem percebi que você chegou... Me dá 10 minutos que vou enviar tudo pro Saru e aí podemos falar.”

Aproveitei esse tempo para tomar um banho, regulo a temperatura da água para que estivesse bem quente e eu pudesse aproveitar o vapor também. Me sinto calmo e sei que toda a situação coopera para isso, além do banho relaxante.

Sylvia entra no banheiro e se apoia na pia. “Vai entrar, Syl?”

“Não… já tomei banho, mas quis vir aqui pra ver você.”

Eu desligo o chuveiro e saio dele. “Acho que você precisa de um abraço,” eu digo, abrindo os braços.

“Chris, você tá todo molhado!”

“Mesmo assim…”

Ela entende minha brincadeira e corre do banheiro, eu indo atrás dela. Ela tenta fugir de mim e consegue por alguns segundos até que eu lhe prendo contra a cama e a abraço, nós dois caindo sobre o colchão e rindo.

“Você me molhou, Capitão!” Ela exclama, ainda rindo.

Estou em cima dela e encosto meu nariz no seu. “Te amo, minha menina.”

“Eu também, Chris. Quando você quiser que eu vá para o meu quarto, me avisa.”

“Que?” Eu pergunto incrédulo.

“É. Nós estamos na Enterprise e você ainda é o capitão. Achei que seria como antes, mas posso ir já se você preferir, eu vou entender, mesmo, nem se preocupe comigo porque em 5 minutos já estarei em meu quarto e…”

Meu beijo interrompe ela. Beijo-a lentamente, com paixão e preguiça, e ela me beija da mesma forma. “Sylvia… nada é como antes. Nós nos separamos, nos reencontramos e eu não tenho vontade alguma de deixar minha esposa dormir sozinha na nossa noite de núpcias.”

“Nós não casamos ainda.” Ela responde, fazendo um biquinho fingido.

“Mas vamos. Em breve, vamos só esperar essa reunião pessoalmente com os almirantes e a cerimônia, e já começamos o planejamento.”

“Deve ser divertido ter duas noites de núpcias,” Sylvia responde.

“Deve, meu amor, mas receio que eu esteja cansado demais para qualquer coisa.”

“Não se preocupe, eu também estou, Chris. Falei sobre voltar ao meu quarto porque estou morta de sono.”

“Então vamos dormir.”

Eu saio da cama para poder colocar minhas roupas e Syl se troca, tirando o uniforme e vestindo o que tirou de sua mala.

Algumas poucas horas depois, Sylvia dorme em meus braços. Deitada sobre meu peito, o cabelo jogado para trás fazendo cócegas em meu braço. Estou lutando contra o sono porque meu medo é dormir e, ao acordar, perceber que nada aconteceu. Mas ela se aninha, me aperta contra seu próprio corpo e essa sensação jamais poderia ser fruto da minha imaginação. Jamais teria imaginado tão perfeitamente assim, e olhar pra ela é só o que consigo fazer antes de finalmente ceder e dormir.

_Take a look at me now_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -pode ser que vocês tenham uma surpresinha ou outra daqui um tempo-


End file.
